Kailo
"Clouded by your past and weighed down by your sins... you may be a leader, but you will never be free of your past no matter what your triumphs are." -Havoc Mortal Life Born to the name of Orlan Kai, Kailo was a human male created as a part of a cloning project for the True Sith Empire. Upon the cancellation of the project, Orlan Kai was placed into slavery until being discovered by a Sith Overseer and brought to the Sith academy on Korriban. Orlan Kai rose through the ranks in spite of his apparent upbringing as a slave, eventually earning an apprentice ship with Darth Ziosh. Time As A Sith During his time in the Great Galactic War, Orlan Kai made a name for himself as a brutal but efficient battle commander. While plagued by heavy casualties with his own forces, he repeatedly defied odds and won several key victories across planets such as Balmorra, Corellia, Alderaan, and more. He became a priority target for the Republic after a brutal massacre he orchestrated on Balmorra when he burnt down an entire hospital that had no military application or any sort of strategic importance to the war. Orlan Kai was eventually was betrayed by his own master when other Sith noted he was becoming too powerful to control. After surviving the attempt on his life and killing his own master, Orlan Kai was eventually cornered in an ice cave on the planet Hoth by a Miraluka Jedi Consular by the name of Reila Asame. Orlan Kai was struck down in the ensuing battle and his link to the force was severed temporarily. Following his defeat, Orlan Kai was made aware of the pain he had caused, forcing him to turn away from the dark side of the force and renounce his ways as a Sith with the endeavor to pursue a life that would set right what he had made wrong. After seeing that the Sith Empire still sough his death, and that the Galactic Republic had no intention of accepting him as a defector, Orlan and Reila elected to steal a ship capable of intergalactic flight and use it to escape the galaxy. Before they could flee, the pair was ambushed by Darth Havoc, though Orlan never saw him personally. Reila sacrificed herself in a bid to ensure that Orlan Kai could escape. In order to conserve resources, Orlan entered carbonite freezing. Post-Sith Life Upon being thawed out, Orlan Kai found himself in the captivity of several scavengers who had planned to sell him off as a slave. After a quick skirmish, Orlan found himself in a different galaxy with the knowledge that no one knew him or what he had done. Confident that he had the fresh start he needed to pay for what he had done, he set about quickly taking over underworld crime networks across several sectors of space. He was eventually approached by a man who identified himself to him as Del; an agent of the United Earth Directorate. Del made an offer to help Orlan escape his current life of crime in exchange for compromising the identities of his associates and their activities. Following the dissolution of his former crime network, Orlan Kai became an agent for the UED's intelligence network. Quickly rising through the ranks working as Del's partner, the two quickly made a name for themselves as effective agents. Orlan Kai eventually finds out of Del's sensitivity to the force and begins trying to train him in the ways of the force. After roughly 250 years of this, Orlan Kai had just finished with a rather elaborate subversion campaign that saw humanity become the dominant power within the galaxy. It was then that Orlan Kai was betray stabbed in the back by Del, who identified himself as Darth Havoc. Having been left for dead, Orlan gave into his desire for revenge and applied himself to sewing the seeds of a rebellion that threatened to jeopardize everything he had built to that point in his life. Rebellion Several decades pass and Orlan Kai has now been labeled public enemy number one by the UED for having stirred their outer colonies into open rebellion against the parliament as well as laying the frame work for independence thereafter. Despite the growing support of the rebellion and the creation of The Knights Of Odessen, there were many other factions looking to support the UED as well as certain governments who had adopted a quasi-religious mandate to rid humanity from any vestige of power they had with the ultimate goal of eliminating them entirely. This coalition force with the UED at it's head met in battle with the newly declared 'New Odessen Federal Republic' or the Republic as it was later known over the planet of Abyss. Under Orlan Kai's direction, the mass shadow generator was activated, crushing the planet entirely along with most of the attacking fleet. In the ensuing chaos, Orlan Kai dueled with and defeated Darth Havoc. This left Orlan Kai victorious on the battle and helped to secure The Republic's independence from the UED. Late Years Following the conclusion of The Independence War, Orlan Kai was elected to two consecutive turns as the 1st president of the New Odessen Federal Republic. Under his leadership, the Republic quickly secured many allies of economic and military interest as well as quelled the uprising of several pirating operations that were revealed to have been funded by several of the Republic's enemies during The Independence War. Upon completing his tenure as president, Orlan Kai retired from politics and began using the wealth he had acquired during his time rebelling against the UED to become an angel investor with many projects that were reliably successful and ultimately beneficial to the galaxy at large. Orlan Kai eventually passed away in the safety and comfort of his own home on Aleris at the age of 937. After Early Life Upon his death, Orlan Kai found himself in the company of the star warriors. Stella Major, the goddess of the star warriors gave Orlan Kai the chance to become a star warrior, which he graciously accepted. Now one with the cosmos, Orlan Kai was given the new name Kailo. During the process of ascension and becoming a star warrior, Kailo's physical appearance regressed to the point that he would pass for a man in his late 20s to early 30s and in peak physical condition. The First Days Kailo arrived during the middle of a large scale conflict between the star warriors and Shard, which was eventually revealed to have been a live fire simulation for how the star warriors had to react in the event that a star warrior had been corrupted. Kailo was eventually taken on his trial by a then unranked star warrior by the name of Shiro. While the trial ultimately ended in success, he was confronted by Tego who altered Kailo that he had a speck of Dark Matter trapped within him, causing him to cast doubt on his own future as a warrior. In a bid to prevent Tego from tearing Kailo apart right then and there, Shiro brokered a deal that allowed Kailo to complete his trial on condition that Shiro help Tego with hunting other warriors who had become corrupted by dark matter. While Kailo's abilities were still in development, the newly ascended star warrior Librast befriended Kailo and showed him how to make his own Anima, which he named Soresu. Kailo eventually discovered his element and quickly retrained himself to his former combat capability, earning him a reputation as a skilled swordsman and a deadly tactician. Following the conclusion of The Exercise, a large scale faction exam was held which Kailo took part in. Kailo handled each and every trial with near perfect execution, causing Captain Ezmeralda to take notice of him. For his last part of the exam, Kailo faced the captain in a one-on-one duel where he was soundly defeated but not before landing several hits on the warrior. The Star Matrix With his reputation solidified as a capable warrior and the allure of having passed away from old age, Kailo found himself the primary candidate for many missions that were considered risky. His time as a star warrior picked up in earnest when he was tasked with investigating the disappearance of an Ace Star Warrior team headed by Rubiline. Using the resources they had available to them, they were able to learn that the Dark Matter had created a device called 'The Star Matrix' which could mask the destruction of wishes from the star warriors. With Kailo in no position to communicate back to Polaris, he took charge of the mission and led an assault on a dark matter fortress to destroy the production facility and escape. During this confrontation, Darth Havoc revealed himself to be working with the dark matter. With his team divided, Kailo was forced to leave behind Gladius Star Warrior Vigilant to die in the explosion that was used to destroy the dark matter fortress and the star matrix with it. The Return Following events with Rubiline, Havoc, and the star matrix, Kailo was dispatched for an extended solo reconnaissance mission back to his original galaxy of birth with the objective of determining the extent to which dark matter were capable of gaining affinity and control with The Force. This brought Kailo into contention with the arcane councils which escalated into shouting matches with several arcanes. Despite his efforts, Kailo was ultimately compelled to return his home galaxy. Kailo arrived on his home planet of Odessen and set up a small base of operations for himself. Over the next several weeks, Kailo would walk on the old battlefields he had walked on as a Sith Lord. Not only had the scars he inflicted been completely erased, but any trace he had been there at all had been done away with as well. For the first time since temporarily losing his connection to the force on Hoth, Kailo could feel a weight come off of his shoulders as he found that no matter he did, everything would eventually fade from living memory. Despite this, he would still find himself haunted in his meditation and private moments by some of his worst moments. Kailo's investigations proved fruitless for the first few months until he had returned to Dromund Kaas. Among the ruins of the city, he discovered that the Dark Matter were attempting to create a Thought Bomb that would be infused with the power of the dark matter. Kailo then went to Korriban to investigate the extent to which dark matter were utilizing the dark side. Upon arriving, Kailo was ambushed by his old master and arch-nemesis; Havoc and Ziosh. Kailo was taken captive and ruthlessly tortured by Ziosh. Kailo would eventually be rescued by a strike team led by Shiro, which would see Kailo recovered in a near obliteration state. Upon arriving back, Kailo was healed back to full health and brought before the council to testify about his findings. The Coming Storm With Polaris fully alerted to the threat, Kailo was placed in charge of disrupting the operations of the dark matter while the Arcane Council began preparations for an eminent assault from the dark matter that would target Polaris directly. Kailo was tasked with destroying modified Seeds Of Rage that were being used to gather cosmic energy which would be used for the Dark Matter Thought Bomb which had been named Mercury. Despite Kailo's best efforts, they would be unable to stop the creation of Mercury. The Battle Of Polaris Kailo's role within The Battle Of Polaris was first on the planet Zakuul where he had been held captive only weeks ago. He was accompanied by Lance. During the battle, Kailo was able to fight his way through most of the dark matter forces that had assembled to protect Ziosh during the final preparations of Mercury. Just as Kailo and Lance were about to find Ziosh, they were ambushed, leaving Lance severely wounded. In a bid to exact a form of immediate revenge, Kailo and Ziosh closed in a momentary skirmish that resulted in the launch mechanism for Mercury being damaged beyond use. Ziosh escaped the scene and Kailo had to leave Lance in the care of the star warrior forces that were on Zakuul after being told by Lance to not let her get away. Kailo arrived at Polaris before Ziosh to find his home completely enveloped in battle. He took part in the defensive effort of the station and repelled several waves of dark matter. In spite of his contribution, the shielding of Polaris was compromised when a Leviathan-Class dark matter creature crashed into the shielding and caused the shielding device to overload. Ziosh then showed herself and Kailo moved to confront her with the help of Shard and Novaura. The three were evenly matched with Ziosh for most of the battle and ultimately proved victorious when Shard was able to launch Kailo off the tip of his greatsword, Veralis. Kailo obliterated Ziosh with a single stroke and recovered Mercury. By this time, Lance had been brought back to a battle ready condition and had gotten back to Polaris. Following Lance into the thick of the dark matter host that was attempting to destroy Polaris, Kailo deployed Mercury and destroyed the vast majority of the host while putting the rest of them to route only to be killed or wounded by an arcane strike team that was being led by Captain Ezmeralda to prevent Dark Lord Omicron from joining the battle. The Aftermath Following the conclusion of the battle, Kailo became acquainted with a white furred Lucario star warrior by the name of Ki. After speaking with her for a while, Kailo offered to take her on as an apprentice to learn the ways of the force. Kailo found she had a great deal of potential and eventually knighted her before the Arcane Council as a Knight Of Polaris. Havoc's Wrath Following the death of Ziosh, Kailo soon learned that Havoc had taken her place as the commander of her forces. Knowing of his tactical prowess, and knowledge of the force, Kailo's primary efforts were focused into stopping Havoc as well as his plans of steadily expanding his power base over the stars. Exar Kun's Revenge During the time period when Kailo was being held captive by the dark matter on Zakuul, a star warrior recon team consisting of Brave, Shiro, Quill, Khopa, and Azure had accidentally found the final resting spot of Exar Kun. In exchange for help liberating Kailo, Brave was tasked with freeing Exar Kun. No longer held in place by the wall of light, Exar Kun began putting into motion his plan of reasserting his dominion over the galaxy. He intended to use the Dark Reaper to spear head his plan of conquest. Kailo took part in the planning and leading of the offensive effort on Thule's capital city of Kesiak where the Dark Reaper had been constructed. Kailo was able to successfully lead his forces to victory, resulting in Lance destroying the Dark Reaper, and Ki slaying Zenith in single combat. Kreia's Revenge Polaris was once again rocked by travesty when the star warriors witnessed the complete and utter destruction of Tormin and all wishes associated with it. After investigating Tormin and the surrounding planets, the star warriors turned to Kailo to lead them in tracking down some of the old Knights Of Odessan ghosts that Kailo knew such as masters Ziv'Legon, Kalen, Marclon, and Kelli. Kailo would take part in advising the missions that would seem all the masters except for Kelli rescued from their current position. With the masters assembled, Kailo attempted to convince them to help the star warriors confront the force that had destroyed Tormin, but the masters refuse on the grounds that who ever is striking at them and the star warriors is only trying to lure them out to kill them as well. The masters also admit that they expelled Kailo from the Odessan Knights because his actions on Abyss had turned him into a Wound In The Force. The masters try and cut his link to the force but they're stopped by Kreia who reveals that she was behind everything. The masters were killed by Kreia while Kailo was left with Ki in the ruins of the Torag Knight's conclave. Upon returning to Polaris, Kailo learns that Nebula has confronted and killed Darth Nihilus in his attempted to inflict the same fate upon Cercil where Ezekiel was located. Stella Major reveals to Kailo that she was aware of his condition as a wound in the force and that that was how he had regained a small connection to the force as a warrior. Ezekiel was also found to have momentarily fallen under the sway of Kreia, but quickly broke his connection to her before telling the star warriors that Kreia had gone to the remains of Abyss to begin the process of creating another Wound In The Force. Kailo quickly assembled a team to take down the dark matter strong hold on Abyss and destroy it once and for all. Upon arriving on Abyss with Elektra and Antaeus, the three of them made their way to the heart of the planet remains while two strike teams went to deal with Darth Sion and reactivate the Mass Shadow Generator. In the heart of Abyss, Kailo, Elektra, and Antaeus dueled with Kreia, eventually defeating her. Before dying, Kreia informed Kailo that the next time he faced Havoc would be their final confrontation, and that only one of them would walk away from the encounter alive.__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters